Since I Met You
by TobiasLover4Ever
Summary: Tobias' parents die. He is mean with everybody and doesn't care about school. Then he meets Tris. Will she make him change his mind about life?


**Since I met you**

**Chapter 1: Milkshake and water**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Divergent Plot belong to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**POV: I will be using Tris and Tobias.**

**Summary: Tobias' parents die, he is mean with everybody and doesn't care about school… but then she meets Tris. Will she make him change his mind?**

**A/N: This story is completely apart from the Divergent trilogy. The characters are OOC. Before you say anything, READ it, I know you will like it. Also read "The Perfect Bucket list"**

**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x**

BEATRICE

I open my copy of _The Scarlett Letter_ and read as I walk toward P.E.

I don't actually want to read, but I don't like the fact that I have to walk next to the pool to get to the gym. I don't like the fact that I have to see all the fat boys with their shorts, acting as if their swimming but they actually aren't doing anything at all. I don't like the fact that I have to see all those pretty girls in their pink, yellow and orange swimming suits. I don't like the fact that Im not like them: I don't have those curves, that beautiful hair, I'm not tall, pretty, or talented. I don't like the fact that three days ago a jerk threw a milkshake over me. And I also don't like the fact that I'm new in here, I don't have any friends and I don't know anyone.

"Beatrice" I turn around at the mention of my name and see a guy waving in my direction. "Beatrice…come on!" He keeps waving and I'm confused. I start walking toward him but a girl pushes me to the side. "You are definitely slow! Come on, let's go to the cafeteria!" The girl (Beatrice) hugs the guy and they walk away hand in hand. I watch them as they leave, laughing and pushing themselves. I watch them and then see myself, a few months ago:

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Beatrice! Everything is fine, I won't let you fall" Max kisses my cheek and I chuckle._

"_Alright, alright, I'll go with you" I feel my hair wild and free, moving with the air in a constant fight. The motorcycle bumps here and there because of holes on the pavement, a rock or a simple curve. But I'm happy, I'm happy to be here with him, Im happy to be out of my house at 3:00 a.m. I'm happy because I know I'm safe. _

_*End of flashback*_

A girl waves her hand in front of my face. "Are you lost? Can I help you with something?"

"No, I…" I shake my head and smile. "I'm fine, thank you" The girl nods and walks away without saying anything else. I keep walking. A boy opens the door at the end of the hallway (The one before the gym) and runs in my direction.

"Move out of the way you brat!" He pushes me to the side when he's next to me and I fall. I don't scream. I don't scream because I think it's stupid, it's not like it will stop me from falling or anything. The water is cold, clear and smells like bleach. Everyone around me stopped doing whatever they were doing and are now staring at me: the fat guys, the pretty girls, the coach, the girl that wanted to help me…. And the jerk that made me fall… the same jerk that threw the milkshake over me.

TOBIAS

I see her and remember three days ago:

_*Flashback*_

_I feel something small slamming with my back as I jump to catch the ball over my head. "Sam jumps and the crowd screams…"_

"_Watch out you idiot!" My eyes widen when I turn around and see a girl (so tiny she could be in seventh grade) standing in front of the lockers. There's something about her eyes, something apart from the way they light up with rage as she stares at me, something powerful that I can't quite understand. Her upper lip is thick, the complete opposite from her supper one. Her hair is blonde, curly and gets to her shoulders. And the most important thing: Her blue shirt, jeans and part of her sneakers are covered in a brown, sweet smelling substance…milkshake. "Are you stupid or something?"_

"_What?" I look over my shoulder to see if Zeke is still there but he's gone. _I'll catch up in Algebra.

"_Jerk…" The girl in front of me shakes her head and I'm suddenly aware of my surroundings. Some people are gathered around us, probably thinking Im a troublemaker or something. A blond girl with a pink dress mutters to some guys next to her. I hear a few words: Idiot, Tobias, Middle school, ugly, hair, Beatrice…_

"_Damn it, Im an asshole, are you alright?" _

"_Yeah, I just _love_ being soaked in…" Her gaze shifts to the floor and she gasps. "My book..." She bends over and picks up from the floor a small, wet copy of _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen_ "It's ruined!" She shoots me a death glare and I chuckle. It's not that Im laughing at her, she just makes me want to laugh._

"_You're new in here huh? Haven't seen you around" The blush in her cheeks, caused by the anger, disappears as she nods. "Well look at that! It's your what? First day in here and I already owe you a book, a shirt and a milkshake!" I see the hint of a smile playing in her lips…and then it's gone. _

"_It's not going to work" _See? With girls like her you have to… wait what?_ "You probably do this with all the girls, you know, the milkshake incident, to get with them, but guess what? Im not stupid!" She turns around and walks away, leaving a sticky mess, a plastic glass and a confused copy of myself behind her..._

_*End of flashback*._

I see her in the water and all I want to do is laugh. Not to make fun of her. But because of the look on her face: Her eyes are wide open, brown as they are, and there's a slight blush in her cheeks. _Is the water cold?_ _It must be. It's barely 8:50 a.m._

Her luck must not be so good, because it's the second time I do something to her. The second time I make her be the center of attention. But all girls want that don't they? They are always bragging about how their boyfriends don't pay attention to them and stupid things like that.

"Tobias!" The swimming coach screams at me, he's been like that since the girl fell to the pool. "You don't get tired of detention do you? Why did you push the girl?" _Great, now you're the victim and they think I _pushed _you, as if you're _so_ important to me…see what you did? Are you happy now? Stupid minion girl._

"It wasn't my intention, I was…" I look at the clock in the wall next to us. 8:55 "…I _am_ running late for Algebra, she was in my way and I tried to make her move but she didn't" I roll my eyes "it's her fault… not mine" The coach seems mad. _What will you do to me? Suspend me from your class? I'm not even in the swimming team. You can't do anything to scare me._

"Well, now you have to help her out of the pool and…" The girl stands in front of the coach, water dripping from her hair and clothes. _When did she get out?_ "Take her to the nursery please, to see if she is…"

"Im fine" She rolls her eyes. "I don't want to go with him; I can take care of myself" And she crosses the hallway to the gym. _What the hell is she doing?! The dressing rooms are right behind us!_

"Go for her please, make her dry herself" He hands me a white towel from a desk. "And when you get to the nursery, ask Betty for a ticket so your teacher doesn't say anything to you… tell her I sent you" I nod and cross the door trying to follow the minion girl. It's not that hard since she left trail of water.

I never thought something like this would happen: Me chasing a soaked, pretty girl . Now that I think about it, she _is _pretty. She is completely different from the girls I've met, all makeup and colorful skirts. She just walks around with her converse, her wasted Levi's and a book. The only makeup she wears is the blush in her cheeks when she gets mad.

A group of boys are playing basketball at one side of the court, at the other one a group of girls play volleyball. I can almost hear the coach: _Make groups, basketball… volleyball._ Boys and girls are never together in this kind of stuff, it's not like the _can't…_ it's just kind of a rule time has built.

"Hey… girl!" _Ok, I sound stupid._ "I don't know your name or anything; I just know that you fell to the pool because of me!" I bite my lip "You have to come with me to the nursery!" A few girls in colorful shorts and sweatshirts get out of the dressing rooms and stare at me with a smirk.

"I won't go to the nursery with you!" Her voice comes out muffled. "I won't go _anywhere_ with you! I won't even go to the nursery, I didn't drown or anything!" This minion girl is hilarious.

"I'm not asking for your permission, you will come with me because I won't get to be in detention again"

"Well, guess what boss? Im…not…going…out!" I've known stubborn girls before but this one wins the Oscar.

"Im going to count to five, if you don't come out, I will go for you… one!" This always works. "Two!" The girls keep staring at me. They are pretty. "Three!" One time, me and some friends came inside here and stole some bras and panties from a bench. "Four!" The girls knew it were us who did it. They got out running and one of them threw her wallet in my head. "Five! Im coming!" I walk inside, not caring about the looks the girls shoot at me. When they see me, they scream and hide behind a towel or a wall. I see two or three pairs of naked torsos, girls that don't care that a boy is watching them. Blond or tanned naked girls, tall, short, pretty, ugly… I like it.

Then I see her: Siting in a yellow bench with a towel on her head. "What are you doing? Get out you bastard!" She stands up and hits my shoulder. One time, two, three…

"Hey, stop, stop, stop, you're hurting me!" I grab her hands and push them to the side. It doesn't work; she hits me again, this time in my stomach. "Are you crazy? Come on!" I bend down and throw her over my right shoulder. She kicks and yells over and over but nobody comes in her rescue, nobody helps her. Even if they did, I wouldn't give a fuck about what they would say. If she doesn't come with me to the nursery I will be late at Algebra, I won't have the ticket that says I was helping the coach, the teacher will get mad, he will send me to the office and I will have detention again.

We cross the court. The coach doesn't say anything; he just shakes his head and sighs. He knows me. He knows everything I've done. All the problems I have. He knows why Im not in the Football team anymore. He knows about my parents, about my brother and sister. And he knows he doesn't have the right to stop me, because Im not doing anything wrong.

In front of the pool, everybody stares at us. Minion girl raises her leg and pushes it forward. Her knee hits my stomach and it hurts. It hurts so much I have to stop and put her down. So much that I don't see her when she pushes me to the side…To the pool.

I gasp for air and see her laughing in front of me. I pull one of her legs and she falls on her butt. Her face contorts in pain and I use this opportunity to pull her to the water again. "Very funny, huh?"

"Actually it is!" She forgets about the pain and laughs again. "You, you…" She's not laughing because I make her want to laugh. She's laughing at me.

And I laugh too.

**x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x**

**If I get more than 15 reviews I promise I'll update on Monday (:**

**And!**

**If I get more than 20, next chapter tomorrow.**

**Also read "The perfect Bucketlist"**


End file.
